


A Day in the Life of the SuperCorp

by Onononon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: Lena witnesses Kara eat more food than she had ever seen before now that she knew the truth that Kara was Supergirl and needs the extra calories and because they are dating now. Just some funny things and some fluffy stuff.
Kudos: 22





	A Day in the Life of the SuperCorp

Kara and Lena had been dating for a long time now, and a lot has happened to put them where they were. When Lena first learned Kara's secret she felt betrayed and did a lot of bad things, but for some reason Kara forgave her. She truly wasn't upset because she kept repeating that keeping her out was the biggest regret of her life, and now it is obvious as to why. So now that they have reunited, and took down Lex they began dating.

Lena and Kara were always close to one another, but going from best friend to girlfriends was a big learning curve for the both of them. Also, Lena now learning about what Kara's life was like living as a Kryptonian. On how they were different but their hearts still beats the same. One of the things that Kara has to do to be able to keep up her strength is take in more calories because she burned them off four times faster than the average human. That meant she was always constantly eating something, and that's not something the world needed to see. It tends to draw attention to someone when they order every appetizer on the menu and finish all of it without a sweat. 

Kara was finally becoming more comfortable around Lena when it came to being able to just be her and not worry about being human for the rest of the world to see. So one night when Kara ordered them take out, Lena learned one of the many things about Kara that set her apart from humans.

The two of them were alone on Kara's couch in the living room wrapped up in fluffy blanket watching The Office on Netflix because Lena had never seen it before causing Kara to immediately require an intervention where she stayed over and they binge watched as much of it as they could. Despite Kara being the strongest and the oldest of the two women, she was practically purring as the raven haired woman cuddled with her and played with her hair occasionally giving head scratches. It wasn't an understatement when people described her like a golden retriever: loyal, loving, and soaking up all of the attention. Lena was laying with her back against the couch and Kara was practically laying in her lap.

Kara got up quickly just before Lena could hear the knocking on the door that the pizza man was here. She reached the door and opened it revealing a young boy with bad acne holding what Lena could tell was many pizza boxes. Kara took them happily and sat them on her table before paying the boy for the food. Once the front door shut Kara ran to the kitchen to grab some paper plates, some napkins, and soda from her fridge being two large two liters of Mountain Dew. 

"I didn't know we were expecting company Kara? Is there a game night or something going on that I forgot about because I thought it was an us night." 

Kara blushed, "No it's just us, as a Kryptonian I need to eat more to keep up with the amount of calories I burn on the regular. It burns a lot faster than a human's does."

Lena eyes grew wide. "You mean to tell me that this is what you eat on a regular basis?"

"I mean not always. If I can save a plane it takes a lot of energy, so," she pointed to the food on the table. "Pizza!" She smiled grabbing a plate. 

Lena just laughed at the Girl of Steel. She had a point, and her body worked differently she should have known that. 

"I usually don't eat as much as I need in the public eye it draws attention, so I prefer to only eat the amount I need when I'm alone or at home or with Alex."

Lena grabbed a plate and put two slices of pepperoni pizza on it, and then poured herself a cup of Mountain Dew which Kara had already fill with ice for her despite being cold from the fridge.

They continued to watch Netflix as they ate on the couch occasionally commenting on something about the show. Lena finished eating way before Kara did, although Kara didn't pace herself like she must have when she had seen her eat in person. She was practically finishing slices in two bites and despite Lena's worst fears she did occasionally chew. She had the two litter of soda sat next to her and she filled it up again and again as she kept emptying the plastic cup. 

Lena eventually noticed that no matter how much the Girl of Steel ate though her stomach remained completely flat. Once Kara had finished off the last slice of pizza and last sip of soda she sat back with a glazed look in her eye resting her hands on her on her stomach. There was no way.

"Damn Kara, that's insane."

"I'm sorry if that freaks you out." She blushed.

"And you aren't sick?" 

"Not at all, I mean I won't lie I usually stop at eight pizza's but "treat yo self" am I right?"

Lena bust into laughter. "So you aren't sick sick, but still overly full like a normal human over eating every now and then."

"Yes," she patted her flat stomach.

"I hope sharing a bathroom with you tonight won't be a mistake." She continued to laugh.

"Hey!" She playfully smacked her girlfriend.

"I guess I have a lot to learn about you, Kara." Lena smiled at her girl enveloping her arms around her. "I hope you can afford to feed yourself."

"I won't an award I get paid plenty enough." Kara laughed.

"Well I'm glad. Imagine how much money you spend on food, and do you even cook? Or better yet do you eat anything remotely healthy?' She laughed some more.

"Not really to both I guess." She laughed with her.

"Well lucky for you and I'm here to take care of you, love. You'll be eating healthier if I can help it."

"Leeennnaaa." Kara groaned at the the woman she adored, but when she saw those green eyes sparkle directly at her she surrendered.

"I love you, Kara." Lena kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Lena." She put her head into her chest.


End file.
